


Just Another Taste

by thewritingkoala



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Latino Character, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingkoala/pseuds/thewritingkoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When actor Tom Hiddleston shows up in her restaurant kitchen to find out more about her chocolate mousse recipe, Maria finds her world turned upside down...especially when it turns out he's after something much more than just the recipe. Lots of fluff and eventual smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so be gentle with me. ;-) Chapter 1 contains mostly fluff, I saved the smut for the following two chapters. I MIGHT write a sequel...if you ask me really nicely. :D

Chapter 1

Maria wiped the sweat from her brows with the back of her left hand while her right hand kept stirring the boiling pumpkin soup in front of her. Today’s evening shift just didn’t seem to want to end. She muttered complaints under her breath about the group of guests that had flocked the restaurant “The Pearl” tonight, tripling their work and demanding all the gourmet dishes on the menu.  
“Maria?”  
She saw Brian, the Restaurant Manager, walk through the door with a look of confusion on his face, but paid him no attention.  
“I’m busy,” she snapped. It wasn’t exactly fun being rather rude to everyone all the time, but she was the only woman among the kitchen and waiting staff, and being soft and lenient wouldn’t get her anywhere.  
Usually her barked orders and her clipped answers were taken for granted and respected, but Brian came closer and hovered, uncharacteristically nervous.  
“Actually…um…one of the guests wants to know your recipe for the Seduce Me chocolate mousse.”  
Maria frowned. Brian knew better than anyone else that she never shared her recipes. They were guarded like a secret, and the main reason why the restaurant had recently received the coveted 3-star rating by Michelin.  
Without looking up from where she was now chopping fresh herbs to garnish the pumpkin soup with, she said, “Fat chance, Brian. I wouldn’t reveal that recipe in a million years, not even if it were Tom freaking Hiddleston asking me for it.”  
“Well, that’s a real pity,” came a soft, cultured, slightly amused voice from the door.  
God, she’d recognize that voice anywhere, anytime!  
Maria started, causing her hand to slip and the tip of the knife to nick her thumb. She felt no pain. Time was standing still, and all noise in the kitchen had died down to stunned silence.  
Slowly she turned around, and what she saw made the knife clatter from her lifeless hand.  
No. Way.  
There was no way in the world Tom Hiddleston was really standing in the doorway to the restaurant kitchen, half-smirking at her.  
But it was really him, Greek God and World’s Best Actor and British Gentleman all rolled into one. With his 6’2” lean but nicely toned frame, he was dwarfing everyone else in the kitchen. He was dressed in tight dark blue suit pants—reminding her of the Wimbledon suit that had spurned to many fanfics and made her drool all over her laptop—and a white dress shirt with the top three buttons open and the sleeves rolled up. With one eyebrow raised and one corner of his mouth curled up, he looked so freaking handsome she thought she’d faint on the spot, and she certainly wasn’t the fainting type of woman.  
It took her a few moments to realize that she was ogling him with her mouth gaping open. She closed it with a snap, still feeling dazed. If anybody had been standing close by, she’d have asked them to pinch her. She had to be dreaming, this couldn’t be happening!  
Say something, say something, a voice inside her urged. She swallowed, somehow found her voice and said a bit squeakily, “Oh…erm…hi.”  
Yeah, great choice of words, just perfect. She had to be the most ridiculous and foolish woman he’d met in a while.  
Tom smiled at her in that sunny-boy way of his that made a million panties go ‘poof’, and Maria felt her knees go mushy. She actually had to steady herself by gripping the kitchen counter, and that’s when the cut on her finger made itself known. She winced from the pain—okay, she was definitely not dreaming—and Tom’s gaze shot to her hand. All at once he looked so concerned that she wanted to reach out and smoothen the creases of worry.  
“You’re hurt.”  
He took a few long strides into the kitchen, half reaching out, distress written all over his perfectly chiseled face. “I’m so, so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”  
There he went again, apologizing so profusely and being his endearing, adorable self.  
Maria blinked, tore her eyes off him and glanced at her thumb where a few droplets of blood were forming.  
Tom was walking closer, pulling a spotless handkerchief from his back pocket, his shirt stretching deliciously over his toned abs, and she had to swallow.  
Seriously, she had to get a grip on herself!  
“No, please, don’t worry, it’s nothing. I should have been more careful,” she said hurriedly, automatically lapsing into her more polished manner of speech that she reserved for special occasions like the few times when she had to deal with high-society guests.  
On the pretense of attending to her wound, she turned and held her thumb under running water, wishing she could stick her whole head beneath the cold water and jolt herself awake. Tom freaking Hiddleston, the man of her daydreams and nightly dreams, was standing in her kitchen, and she was behaving like a dumb schoolgirl on her first date.  
When she turned back, she caught him watching her every move with that intense, alert, knowing stare that was so typically him. God dammit, that man could eye-fuck! Unable to meet his gaze, she risked another long, longing look at his body, but it only made her feel woozier because she couldn’t help notice how tightly his pants were clinging to a certain well-known part of his anatomy.  
Holy moly, up close and in the flesh, he looked even bigger than in the pictures on the net!  
Brian clearing his throat nearby jerked her head back up and made her attention return to the here and now. When she looked back into Tom’s eyes, his were twinkling and the bluest shade of blue with just a bit of green mixed in. Had he caught her staring? Oh God! Mortified, she realized she was blushing and again at a loss for words.  
“I’m sorry, it was rude of me to just walk in here” he apologizes yet again, and his lilting British accent made her stomach flutter and clench. “It’s just that this was the best chocolate mousse I have ever tasted. I just have to know the recipe!”  
Tom and his sweet tooth… Maria had to suppress a grin when she thought of all the pudding posts on Tumblr and her mind instantly went into the gutter.  
Dammit, pull yourself together, woman!  
The word ‘recipe’ echoed in her head, and she felt her spirits sink.  
“I’m afraid now it’s my turn to say sorry. I can’t share the recipe with you.”  
His face fell for a moment before he stuffed his hands in his pockets and gave her the most heartbreaking puppy-dog look she had ever seen. Shit, shit, shit!  
“Are you serious? I mean… I swear I won’t ever reveal it to anyone. I just want to treat myself to this dessert once in a while. Believe me, I’m an expert on all things sweet, and I’ve never tasted anything so incredibly delicious.”  
Yeah, she bet he was an expert on anything sweet…  
Maria silently cursed. She must be the unluckiest girl in the world, having Tom Hiddleston beg her for something and being unable to give it to him. Any normal fangirl would happily cut out her heart and present it to him or jump from the Empire State Building if he asked her to—she would, too—but here she was, refusing a simple request revolving around a recipe. A recipe she had sworn to never reveal to anybody.  
Steeling herself, Maria shook her head.  
“I’m afraid I’m not allowed to reveal the details. I made a promise, and I am not willing to break it. I’m sorry, Mr. Hiddleston.”  
In her eagerness to soften the blow, she had spoken his name out loud for the first time, and something shifted in his expression. His eyes darkened ever so slightly, and his jaw clenched, making his cheek bones stand out even more.  
The next moment she thought she had only imagined it. There was just politeness and a tinge of disappointment on his face. He nodded once, then ran one hand back through his blondish, slightly curly hair, making her all weak-kneed again.  
Brian interfered, his expression a little panicky. “Maria, maybe you could…you know…make an exception. After all…”  
Tom held up his hands, and she marveled at how long his fingers really were, so elegant yet strong.  
“No, no, it’s quite alright. I wouldn’t want the lady to break any promises just because I’m head over heels in love with her chocolate mousse.”  
Maria thought she’d swoon, just hearing him mention her and the word ‘love’ in one sentence. She blinked when Tom took a few steps back and looked at everyone in the kitchen, frozen in their place as if watching a suspenseful scene in a stage play.  
“I’m sorry for the trouble, everyone. Let me assure you that I’ll recommend this restaurant, for the food is excellent. Have a wonderful evening.”  
The last words were directed straight at her, and he gave her one of his million-dollar smiles. The next moment, he had left the kitchen.  
All hell broke loose, with Brian scolding her that she shouldn’t insult such a well-paying and world-famous diner, and with several of the cooks and waiters teasing her mercilessly about how her crush—the one she was always talking about whether they wanted to listen or not, and whose movies she had watched countless times—had just stood in this very kitchen.  
Every comment went in through one ear and out through the other. Dammit, dammit, dammit! She had ruined the one encounter with her idol she’d never have thought would happen in this life! Maria couldn’t remember the last time she had cried after her grandmother’s death, but now she could feel tears prick her eyes. Resolutely, she returned to chopping herbs and stirring pots.  
This was her life. Cooking for the rich and famous, but being plain and poor and having no one who cared about her. It was bloody useless to wish for anything else.  
With a grunt and a sigh, Maria stepped out of the restaurant building by the back entrance two hours later. As always at the end of her shift, she could feel every muscle in her body ache. She rolled her head on her neck, then stretched long and luxuriously, sighing softly when some of the tenseness eased.  
“You’d put a cat to shame with that graceful stretch,” a velvety, deep, definitely English voice spoke close by.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With a suppressed shriek, Maria whirled around to the sound. Her sudden move caught her off balance, and an arm shot out to steady her before she could fall.  
She stumbled against a very tall man with a very hard chest, and for a moment their bodies were tightly pressed against each other before the man pulled back a little and let go of her arm.  
Maria looked up to find herself face to face with Tom Hiddleston, his gorgeous features taking on an almost unearthly and mysterious beauty in the half-light of the street lamp a few feet away.  
He grinned at her sheepishly.  
“And again, I find myself in a position where I have to apologize for startling you,” he said, and his voice went straight to her core, making her tingle all over. She thought the bare skin on her arm where he had touched her was burning.  
“What…what are you doing here?”  
Uh-oh, she wasn’t really leaving any better impression the second time around, was she?  
Still grinning slightly, Tom rubbed the side of his nose.  
“I thought I’d give it one more shot. I really am desperate for that recipe. Just give me a small hint so I can try my own experiments.”  
She gaped at him.  
“What, you stood out here in the dark alley waiting for me to ask about the chocolate mousse recipe? Shouldn’t you be partying with your costars or, I don’t know, romancing some beautiful lady?”  
He threw his head back and laughed that adorkable ‘eheheh’ laugh of his, but he quickly grew serious again.  
“Who says I’m not doing both?”  
He looked deeply into her eyes, and she felt herself shiver. Was Tom Hiddleston flirting with her? Surely he couldn’t think her beautiful?  
Automatically, she glanced down at herself and flinched. She was dressed in a very short denim skirt that reached only mid-thigh, a white tank top revealing a tiny bit of her pink bra, and well-worn ballerina flats. It was always so hot in the kitchen that she chose the shortest clothes possible to wear under her apron, but now she felt half naked and a bit slutty.  
When she looked back up, she shivered again. Tom’s intense gaze was raking over her body, lingering in all the right places. He was basically undressing her with his eyes and definitely looked as if he liked what he saw.  
Their gazes met and held.  
“Maria…”  
Dammit, she shouldn’t be so hyped about the way he said her name, like a caress, like a promise of delicious things to come that had nothing to do with recipes.  
This wasn’t real. Surely she was just letting her fangirl imagination run wild. Famous actor Tom Hiddleston would never in this world want anything to do with someone like her.  
“Mr. Hiddleston,” she started, but he cut her off by putting his long index finger over her mouth, barely touching her trembling lips.  
“Tom. Call me Tom. When you say my surname like that, it drives me crazy.”  
Her throat went dry, and her panties became increasingly wet. His finger was still lingering on her lips, and she didn’t even dare to breathe. He leaned in closer.  
“You have the sexiest accent I’ve heard in a long time. Where are you from?”  
She swallowed and moved her lips as little as possible beneath his finger. “Mexico.”  
A slow smile crawled over his face, and his eyes darkened a little more.  
“Maria from Mexico. You’re beautiful.”  
His compliment, spoken in a low growl that transferred him from British gentleman to Loki-like seducer, went straight to her core, and she had to clench her thighs together.  
With a knowing look, he lowered his finger and stepped back a pace, still towering over her. She inhaled because it felt like she hadn’t been breathing for minutes, and his cologne wafted into her nose. It was slightly woodsy and spicy, a cool and very masculine scent mingled with a bit of sweat. God, even the man’s cologne was enough to make her high!  
Somehow, she managed to act like her normal self.  
“Do you think flattering me will get you closer to the secret recipe?” she asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.  
He chuckled. “Well, it was worth a try.” Then he sobered up and lifted her chin with a long finger. “But I meant it. You’re a beautiful woman, Maria. Chocolate mousse or no chocolate mousse, you fascinate me.”  
Damn, this man knew how to play her buttons!  
“So, is there no chance at all that you’ll share it with me? I don’t give up easily, you know.”  
When she shook her head vehemently, making her dark brown curls bounce all around her and drawing his admiring eyes, he mock-pouted and frowned.  
“What if I really go down on my knees and beg?”  
Despite her surprise and arousal, she managed a sneaky retort. “Isn’t Loki supposed to make others kneel before him instead of kneeling himself?”  
The mischievous sparkle was back in his eyes. “True. So would you? Kneel for Loki?”  
She stared at him, trying to gauge whether he was serious and then carefully wording her answer.  
“I would. But I still wouldn’t reveal the secret recipe to him.”  
That dark look of desire passed across his face again, making him look like a ravenous jaguar about to pounce on his prey, adding to the tingle in her core.  
“You’re a feisty, stubborn little Midgardian,” he said in his Loki voice, and she nearly melted into a puddle then and there.  
Before she could say anything else, he held out his hand to her.  
“Why don’t we make a deal? Give me three hours tonight. Just spend some time with me. And at the end of the three hours I’ll ask you for the recipe again, one last time before I’ll disappear and leave you in peace, whether you reveal it or not.”  
What if she didn’t want him to leave her in peace?  
Maria mentally shook herself. As if she could say no to spending a whole three hours in the presence of the one man who set such high standards that she had given up on dating? But she played coy for a little, toying with a strand of her hair and looking as thoughtful as she could muster.  
Tom actually started squirming, and it drew her eyes to his simply perfect body. Mmhm, she sure loved how he had filled out a bit. His muscles were clearly outlined beneath the slightly too tight shirt and pants, and her fingers were itching to touch them.  
She bit her lip and tried to clear her mind. She’d get three hours with the man of her dreams, so she’d better make the most of it.  
“Alright, but only three hours,” she finally answered, unable to completely hide her smile.  
Tom heaved a theatrical sigh of relief, wiped imaginary sweat from his brow and then bowed low before her, holding out his hand again.  
“Then let me whisk you away for a while, beautiful Maria!”  
She giggled helplessly and accepted his hand. Her smaller one was firmly engulfed in his warm, strong touch, and it sent a jolt of electricity through her.  
His thumb brushed the small cut on her finger, and he stilled, looking down.  
“I hope it doesn’t hurt?” he asked, and she quickly shook her head. Heck, they could perform open surgery on her now, she was so high and drunk on his presence that she’d feel no pain.  
Tom managed to startle—and arouse—her yet again when he lifted her hand to his lips and pressed the softest of kisses over the hardly visible cut. Before she had any time to react, he started walking, and she had to hurry to keep up with his mile-long legs and big strides.

For the next few minutes, Maria walked on cloud number nine. Tom pulled her along through the streets, never letting go of her hand, unmindful of who might see them in the middle of the night.  
He asked her a million questions about herself, and although she was tongue-tied at first, and ashamed of her lowly background, he made he come out of her shell and seemed genuinely interested in her life. So she opened up a little, told him about how she had lost her parents in a car crash when she was only six and how her grandmother had taken care of her. She told him about how they had migrated to America and lived in the slums as illegal immigrants before her grandmother had started a small catering business. Maria had inherited all her cooking skills and love for food from her grandmother. She’d never had enough money to go to college and get the food science degree she’d been dreaming of, but she had somehow worked her way through the hardships and earned herself a name in the cooking scene. Luck had seen her get accepted at “The Pearl” restaurant and now, at 26, things were finally beginning to look a little better. She had lost her gran two years ago, and vowed on her death-bed to never reveal her recipes to anyone.  
Thinking of her gran made her sad, and she felt Tom squeeze her in a comforting embrace for a blissful second before he let go abruptly and moved away.  
“I didn’t mean to make you sad, darling, I’m sorry.”  
Hearing him call her darling in that low, sexy voice of his made her head spin and her heart pound, but she told herself that it was just his manner of speaking.  
“Why don’t you show me around San Diego a little while we still have time?” he asked. “I only ever come here for ComicCon but haven’t actually seen a single sight.”  
She jumped at the opportunity and hailed a cab, and off they were to nightly adventures she’d remember for the rest of her life.  
Of course at this ungodly hour that was more early in the morning than late at night, there wasn’t much to see, but she had the driver take them to the harbor with the (closed) USS Midway Museum. Then they climbed Mount Soledad and enjoyed the breathtaking nightly view, and they had a look at the Cabrillo National Monument. Afterwards, Tom was particularly taken with the Gaslamp Quarter National Historic District with its old buildings and art galleries, and even Maria saw things in a new light. She’d never viewed this city through a tourist’s eyes, and Tom’s enthusiastic comments and his almost childish readiness to find something interesting at every corner were a real eye-opener.  
When more than two hours had gone by, they took a walk through Balboa Park with its many colorful sights. Although the zoo was of course closed, there were people everywhere, but Maria felt enclosed in a happy bubble, floating high on Tom lavishing attention on her.  
He was just too good to be true. Such a gentleman, always holding doors open for her and often holding her hand—and yet she caught him staring at her long, tanned legs, and licking his lips whenever a wisp of pink lace peeked through her tank top. She had grown more confident throughout the hours, asking him about his time at the ComicCon and his schedule, about his opinion on the US and about his favorite food.

They were nearing the end of the third hour, and Maria suddenly felt herself come down from where she was floating on her cloud. The best three hours of her life were going to come to an end, and this handsome hunk with a heart of gold would be gone from her life forever.  
In an attempt to find something to cheer her up again—and because Tom had also grown strangely silent and subdued—she looked around.  
“Oh look, ice cream!” With a childish whoop of delight she walked over, not caring that it was two in the morning and she wouldn’t seem all that mature to Tom. Before she could pay for her cone of chocolate and mint, Tom paid for it and handed it to her with a flourish that had her smile despite herself. He silenced all her protests with a goofy grin.  
“You fed me that delectable chocolate mousse, at least let me try to make up for it by buying you an ice cream.”  
She shook her head, grinned and proceeded to enjoy her treat. She’d always had a soft spot for ice cream. Licking, nibbling and swirling the flavor around on her tongue, she got momentarily lost in the taste of chocolate and mint. A soft groan had her head snap up and blink at Tom. He was staring at her, his blue eyes grey-black and his pupils dilated.  
“You look incredibly hot enjoying that ice cream,” he growled, and again his voice shot straight to her center, making her ache for him.  
Suddenly something inside Tom seemed to snap. The next thing she knew, he had yanked the cone from her hand and tossed it aside into the grass, grabbing her arm and pulling her flush against him.  
Maria opened her mouth to protest, but all she got out was a small gasp before his mouth crashed down on hers.  
Her mind went blank as her body took over. She felt Tom’s urgent kiss, his tongue seeking entrance, and she gave in immediately. His tongue snaked inside, dueling with hers, exploring every corner, all but fucking her mouth. One of his hands was at the small of her back, pressing her against his body, the other one wandered into her hair and massaged her scalp. Her moan was answered by a deeper moan coming from him. He grasped a fist-full of her curls and pulled her head back, letting his mouth wander from her lips down to her throat where he kissed and licked and sucked. He bit down softly at her pulse point as if to mark her, then smoothed his tongue over it.  
At a whimper from her, he turned with her in his embrace and walked a few steps, backing her against the nearest tree and claiming her mouth in a demanding kiss again. He hitched one of her legs up to stand between them and press himself even closer, and she felt his arousal poke her stomach. One of his big hands was on the bare flesh of her thigh, exposed by the shorter than short denim skirt.  
God, this man could kiss! She’d be ruined for the rest of her life, comparing every man to him, as if she weren’t much too crazy about him already.  
When she mindlessly ground herself against his rock-hard arousal, sensing how gigantic it really was, Tom stiffened and held himself still for a moment, his face buried in the crook of her neck, his breath huffing out in pants.  
“God, Maria, you’re driving me crazy. I’ve been wanting to kiss you all evening.”  
He drew back to stare deeply into her eyes, his face such a picture-perfect of desire that she thought she’d come just from seeing him wanting her as much as she wanted him.  
“Te quiero, Maria, I want you,” he whispered in faultless Spanish, his voice rough and urgent, although his caress on her bare thigh was deceptively soft. “Estoy loco por ti. I’m crazy about you.”  
Whoa, trust the man to know enough of her mother tongue to make her head spin even more! Was there anything he couldn’t do? She was so turned on it wasn’t even funny anymore.  
Tom slowly let her leg slide down, stepping back and making her want to scream at the loss of his body on hers.  
“I’m almost sure my three hours are up, but…” He drew a deep breath and kissed her so softly and gently she felt like fainting again. “But will you give me a little more time? Let me make love to you, my beautiful Maria.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She had to be dreaming! There was no way she was sitting in a cab with Tom Hiddleston, on the way to his hotel room!  
Maria couldn’t help it, she pinched herself on her arm and flinched. No, not sleeping and dreaming. Wow!  
“Did you just pinch yourself?”  
Tom’s amused voice broke her trance. He had seated himself at the other end of the backseat, whispering darkly to her that if he kept touching her, he’d just devour her in the cab itself, making her drench her panties with his comment.  
She blushed and smiled sheepishly.  
All at once he had slid across the seat and was sitting right next to her.  
“I can think of a million better ways to make it clear to you that you’re not dreaming,” he whispered in that devastatingly sexy voice of his, nuzzling the sensitive spot behind her ear and then running his tongue over the delicate shell of her ear.  
Maria shivered and suppressed a moan.  
“God, Tom, I’ve been dreaming about this for so long, I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself,” she whispered, blushing even more.  
“Mmm, sounds promising. What if I don’t want you to control yourself?”  
He bit her earlobe, and this time she couldn’t hold back the needy moan. Half turning, she threw all care to the wind and moved so she was straddling him. It made her skirt ride up so high that her soaked panties were pressed right up against the enormous bulge in his pants. Both of them gasped at the contact, and she felt Tom tense beneath her.  
“Darling, you’re so wet for me. I can’t wait to be inside you and make you scream my name!”  
She bucked against him, making him groan and claim her mouth in another toe-curling, panty-soaking kiss.  
It took them a moment to notice that the cab had stopped, but then Tom wasted no time in paying it and pulling her into the building, through the lobby and into the elevator in lightning speed.  
His hands were all over her body during the short elevator ride to his room, and his arousal was straining against his pants so hard she thought his zip would burst.  
Finally they were inside his room, and Tom backed her up against the door, devouring her lips and drinking up her moans. She wriggled against him, trying simultaneously to unbutton his shirt and get out of her tank top. When she greedily brushed her hand over his erection, he emitted a primal growl but jerked away from her.  
Breathing harshly and looking flushed beneath his tan, he stared at her.  
“Not so fast. I take my dessert nice and slow, savoring every bite of it, and I intend to do exactly the same with you.”  
Obviously exercising every last bit of self-control, he took another step back and grabbed her hand, pulling her through the suite and into the bedroom. He pressed a slow, sensual kiss to her lips, but she bit his lower lip, making him growl again and his hips buck into her of their own will.  
“Maria, you minx,” he chuckled darkly.  
His lips traveled over her throat again, sucking at all the right spots. “You just had to name your chocolate mousse Seduce Me, didn’t you?” he whispered darkly against her skin. “You seduced me alright, querida.” He nipped at her collar bone before drawing away and tugging her tank top over her head.  
She half giggled, half sighed and pulled him up for a deep, hungry kiss.  
“Hiddleston, shut up about that damn chocolate mousse or I swear I’ll get up and leave!”  
Tom raised a cocky eyebrow at her before pushing her backwards so she came to lie on his bed. “Oh yeah, you could do that? Walk away when your nipples are begging to be sucked and you’ve drenched your panties just wishing for me to fill you?”  
Maria shuddered just from his words. No man could ever sound so sexy talking dirty. Pinning her to the bed by holding her arms over her head by her wrists, Tom let his tongue draw a wet trail from her throat to her cleavage. He took her wrists in one of his hands and used his other hand to open the front clasp of her bra and peal the lacey fabric away.  
“Jesus, Maria, you’re so fucking beautiful!”  
His raspy voice and muttered curse made her squirm with need.  
“Please, Tom, please,” she begged, and then she arched her back off the bed when he licked one of her pebbled nipples. His tongue danced over it in slow, torturous circles, first softly, then adding pressure. When she thought she couldn’t stand it anymore, he closed his lips around the bud and sucked hard.  
“God, Tom,” she moaned, trying to wriggle free.  
He let go of her wrists to use one hand to pinch and twirl her left nipple while he kept sucking her right nipple. Maria arched her back and buried her hands in his short curls, alternately tugging and pressing him closer.  
Tom drew back, but before she could protest, her breath got stuck in her throat because he was unbuttoning his shirt. As soon as he had discarded it, she sat up and let her hands roam across his sculpted abs.  
“You’re perfect,” Maria practically purred, feeling all the ridges of his muscles beneath her fingers, grazing her nails over his nipples and eliciting a throaty moan that made her core clench.  
She leaned forward and let her tongue glide over his nipples and chest, following the sprinkling of soft hair leading down to where his pants were about to burst. When she palmed his erection through the strained fabric, he threw his head back and hissed, the veins in his neck standing out. She kissed them and made short work of his pants, drawing them down and off his gorgeous body. As she had expected—and as every lusting fan had fantasized about—he was indeed going commando.  
For a moment, she just stared at his cock. It was as beautiful as the rest of the man, and impossibly huge. Would it even fit into her? Unconsciously, she licked her lips, and it made his cock jerk and Tom swear softly under his breath. Emboldened by how much he desired her and heady with the feeling of her biggest dream coming true, Maria slid off the bed.  
Tom’s eyes were glued to her, and his breath was coming in ragged gasps. With her pulse hammering in her throat, she opened the side zip on her denim skirt, grabbed it along with her panties and stepped out of both, leaving her naked.  
For a second she felt unsure of herself. Surely Tom had been with the most beautiful women and was used to the perfect bodies of his female costars… But his muttered “fuck” and his cock becoming even harder were enough proof to show that he found her attractive.  
In an instant, he had sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, drawing her closer by her hips.  
“I can vouch that your food tastes like heaven. Now let me go for the real dessert. I bet it tastes even better,” he whispered, and she tensed in anticipation.  
Tom tortured her with small kisses all over the insides of her thighs, his beginning five o’clock shadow rasping deliciously against the sensitive skin. He got ever closer, nipping at the skin of her thigh before inhaling the scent of her arousal and groaning quietly, a low rumble deep in his chest.  
“Tom,” she whined, nearly losing her mind with want and pent-up need. God, it had been far too long since she’d been with a man, and he was all she could wish for.  
“Shhh, love, don’t hurry me. I told you I’m planning to savor every single moment.”  
And with that whisper, he nudged his nose against her dripping slit, parting her glistening folds.  
With agonizing slowness, he licked around her slit, his tongue barely touching her. Maria shivered. When he dipped his tongue into her soaked center and started lapping at it in small, delicate licks, it was her turn to mutter ‘fuck’ under her breath. She arched into his touch, barely able to breathe from all the pleasure.  
“Darling, you taste phenomenal,” Tom growled before finally giving in to her incoherent pleas and beginning to lick at her in earnest.  
His tongue swirled in and out, left and right, but he avoided flicking it up over the place where she needed him most. Barely able to stand, her nails digging into his shoulders, Maria keened and begged.  
“Please, oh please!” It was almost a sob.  
“Do you want to cum for me, beautiful Maria?” he asked, his breath on her sex enough to make her go crazy.  
She shuddered. “Yes,” she whimpered, amazed at how unlike herself she sounded.  
“Then cum, querida.”  
Tom pressed the flat of his tongue hard against her clit, making her squeal and squirm. When he slipped first one finger and then two fingers inside her and started pumping it in and out, she lost it. It took only a few sucks and strokes, and Maria tumbled over the edge, falling and falling and nearly blacking out. If he hadn’t held her firmly in place, she’d have collapsed from the force of her orgasm as it rippled through her and made her see stars.  
The next thing she knew, Tom had grabbed her and flipped her so she was on her back on the bed with him resting between her legs.  
Still floating on her high, she bucked her hips up against him, moaning.  
“Tom, I need you inside me,” she begged.  
“And I need to be inside you,” he said, his voice husky. “God, Maria, you’re the hottest woman I’ve ever met. You taste like heaven, and you’re stunning when you come apart just for me.”  
He kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself on his tongue. When she continued to wriggle beneath him, her hands brushing all over his arms and torso, he groaned.  
Positioning himself at her entrance, running his tip over her slickness, he suddenly stilled and blinked. “Condom?” She shook her head frantically. “I’m on the pill.” She felt his cock twitch against her and saw him lick his lips.  
“I won’t last long, I’m sorry,” he warned, shifting and bracing his weight on his arms.  
And then he was inside her, with one thrust, making her cry out and throw her head back in ecstasy. He moaned, almost as if in pain.  
“Fuck, you’re so tight and hot and wet for me.”  
She felt him tremble, remaining perfectly still so she could adjust to his size. He was so big she could swear she felt every single ridge and vein of his cock, her walls stretched to maximum. Nothing had ever felt so good before.  
Maria lifted her hips, pressing herself as close as possible, making him slide a little deeper and bump against her cervix. They hissed in unison, before Tom started moving. As he had warned, there was nothing slow and gentle about the way he drove into her again and again, but she didn’t want slow and gentle. She wanted him, harder, deeper, faster, wanted all he could give her and more.  
Tom was fucking her as if he wanted to lose himself in her, and she moaned and mewled, meeting each of his thrusts, wrapping her legs around his waist to draw him even deeper.  
Before long, Tom was cursing and mumbling dirty nonsense into her ear, driving into her so hard that his balls slapped against her.  
“God, I’m going to come, darling,” he groaned, reaching down and pressing his thumb against her swollen nub. He drew tight circles on her clit, and she felt her second orgasm hit her, making her shout his name over and over.  
Her inner muscles clenched him, and she felt him spasm. With a guttural sound, he stilled, bit into her shoulder, and spilled his seed deep inside her.  
After what felt like endless minutes, Tom pulled out of her, drawing her to his side so she could curl up against him. He pressed a kiss to her sweaty forehead, trying to calm his breathing.  
“That was the best freaking dessert I ever had,” he said with a slight chuckle, and she snuggled closer.  
“Tom?”  
“Mhmm, darling?”  
He sounded half asleep. And suddenly she realized that this was the Tom Hiddleston, and she should keep her mouth shut before she’d ruin the perfect time she’d had with him.  
“Nothing. Just…thank you.”  
No sound came from him apart from the softest of snores.

Almost an hour later, Maria woke from where she had been dozing in Tom’s arms. She glanced at him peacefully asleep on his back, managing to look magnificent even with a bed-head and sprawled out among rumpled sheets. As carefully as she could, she extracted herself from his embrace and tiptoed around the room, getting dressed soundlessly and quickly.  
What if he woke up? What on earth was she supposed to say? “Thanks for the time of my life and for being every ounce the fucking perfect gentleman I thought you’d be. Now go on with your life and forget me while I long for you until I die.”  
Biting her lip, she silently rushed through the suite to the door. With the door knob in her hand, she paused. A smile suddenly lit her sad face. She darted back, over to where she had spotted a desk and chair. Sure enough, there was a writing pad and elegant pen provided by the hotel.  
Refusing to let her sadness take over yet, she scribbled something onto the pad, signed with a flourish, and left.  
Written on the pad were the following words:  
_I add a few drops of rum to the chocolate mousse. But that’s only part of the secret. Want another taste?_ – Maria


End file.
